battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Blocky
''"I'm Just in the mood to hurt someone" -Blocky, Take the Plunge: Part 1 '''Blocky was a male contestant on Battle For Dream Island. Blocky is good friends with Pen, Eraser, and most of all Snowball because he is just like them. Blocky is generally considered a bully/prankster. He was one of the few contestants who were eliminated twice ever. Blocky also appears in commercials in episodes 2, 8, 17, and 24. His company is called Blocky's Funny Doings International. In his commercials, he shows ways of making loops of Bubble, Ice Cube, Firey and the Speaker Box dying using their recovery centers. He will make more using Flower's announcer crusher! BFDIA Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know Blocky isn't in BFDIA even though he appeared at the start of the episode and was sent to the TLC with the rest of the non-contestants. They should not have sent Blocky there if they didn't send another non-contestant (Flower) there! Vote History Gallery Trivia *As revealed in episode 3, Blocky is composed of wood. The other characters made of wood are Pencil, Match, and of course, Woody. *Blocky's side show Blocky's Funny Doings International is abbreviated BFDI, just like Battle for Dream Island. *Blocky was one of the 3 contestants to be eliminated and rejoin the game, the other 2 being Flower and Spongy. **Blocky was the first person to rejoin the competition. He was also the first of the rejoined contestants to be eliminated. *Blocky was the second person of the Squishy Cherries to be eliminated after Spongy, which means he originally got 9th place out of all the contestants in the Squishy Cherries. However, he returned, so he got 5th place out of the original 10 Squishy Cherries. *Blocky's places 22nd and 11th in the whole competition of BFDI. *Blocky lasted until episode 4 of BFDI, rejoined in episode 9, and wasn't eliminated again until episode 17, giving him a total of 11 months of competition, not counting the episodes he was eliminated. * Blocky along with Pin are the only contestants that are mostly red, Blocky is the only of the two to be fully red. *Blocky, along with Snowball, Flower, and Pin are considered to be the mean contestants of the bunch. *Blocky's total number of votes is 393 counting rejoining votes, and elimination votes. *In the Blocky's Funny Doings International commercials, he has told people how to kill Ice Cube, Firey, The Announcer and Bubble with ease. *2nd character to kill someone. *Blocky killed the most contestants especially if one counts his 'funny doings'. *Blocky is the only person who was up for the first and third rejoining. Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Males Category:Season 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:Characters Category:Blocky's Alliance Category:Alliances Category:Arms and Legs Category:Returned After Elimination Category:Multiple Teams Category:Season 1 Merged Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:One Time Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Red Category:Rejoined Category:Boys Category:Contestant In BFDI Series Category:team squishy cherries Category:team squishy cherries* Category:team squashy grapes* Category:surprised eye woody Category:22nd Category:Not In BFDIA Category:cubes Category:teleported by the laser Category:Blocky Category:Blocky's Funny Doings International Category:Blocky's funny doings international. Category:Season 1